1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus with protection plate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as described in JP 2008-90053, a display apparatus with protection plate in which the protection plate is arranged on the front surface side of the display panel and the two are pasted together for protecting the display panel is conventionally known (see, for example, JP 2008-90053). It is necessary for such a display apparatus with protection plate that the protection plate and the display panel are firmly fixed to each other so that the protection plate and the display panel will not be easily separated from each other at the time of use. Accordingly, an adhesive that is cured after being pasted (for example, a UV curable resin and a heat curable resin) is used for firmly fixing the front panel and the protection plate to each other so that they will not be easily separated from each other.
At the time of manufacturing a display panel with protection plate, when an alien substance, an air bubble, or the like enters a screen area between the display panel and the protection plate after pasting them together, the display panel is judged as an inferior product. In this case, if the joining strength between the display panel and the protection plate with the adhesive put between them is too large, it is impossible to tear off the two, and it is the actual circumstances that the display panel and the protection plate are obliged to be abandoned after all.